1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to adjustable display devices that allow the user to set the display area carrying indicia or the like at varying heights. Even more specifically, it relates to an adjustable display device wherein the adjustability of the apparatus is provided by telescopic interengagement of a pair of tubes. This device relates to an adjustable display device wherein the height setting feature of the apparatus is provided by a frictional O-ring clutch that rests at the juncture of the two tubes and is held in place by a cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In retail sales, it is often very useful to provide an adjustable and portable pricing guide both to inform the consumer and to draw their attention to a product. A number of adjustable signs designs have been used in this manner, allowing the height of the display to be altered, for example, when a pile of produce is restocked, or as it is sold. Most of these signs involve various mechanisms that lock and unlock, bayonet type locks being a common type. The present invention provides a display adjusting apparatus that allows the user to change the length of the tubing holding a display sign while markedly reducing the possibility of debris jamming or interfering with the smooth operation of the unit. During a search at the United States Patent and Trademark Office, a number of patents were uncovered that are relevant, and they are discussed hereinbelow:
U.S. Pat. No. 373,376 issued on Nov. 15, 1887 to William A. Penfield. This is an assembly for a standard lamp where the rods that support the lamp are adjustable in height. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no teaching of the O-ring clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,375 issued on Jul. 8, 1919 to Wilton A. Taylor. This describes an electric lamp standard where the telescopic posts are held in place by a split spring clamping ring adjusted by a thumb screw or other controlling element. This is unlike the instant invention in that the novel structure of the O-ring clutch described herein needs no other additional clamps or adjustments to hold the indicia carrying portion of the display in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,004 issued on Jul. 1, 1930 to William Turse there is disclosed an adjustable lamp assembly. Various embodiments employ different resilient members to engage the tubes with one another, but there is no teaching of the present invention3 s O-ring clutch that is substantially equal to the diameter of the largest coaxially interengaged tube and that rests thereon, held in place with a cap or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,858 issued on Aug. 29, 1933 to Leo Hopp. This discloses a price ticket holder wherein the tubular adjustment means are held in place in relationship to one another by a coiled spring. This, as in the patents mentioned above, is clearly dissimilar from the instant invention in that there is no teaching of the interrelated cap and O-ring seating assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,160 issued on Apr. 26, 1949 to Merle K. Benson. This is a pole assembly wherein a resilient annular clutch member is used to provide adjustment means between the telescoping sections. Unlike the present invention, the O-ring clutch is not seen to rest on the end of one of the telescoping sections and, additionally, be held on place by a cooperating cap.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,750 issued on Oct. 18, 1988 to Benjamin L. Garfinckle discloses a frame system for a sign holder. There is no teaching of the novel O-ring clutch assembly utilized in the instant invention.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use various devices to enhance the lights attendant to holiday decorations, the present invention does so in a novel and convenient manner. Additionally, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device as provided for in the following description of the instant invention is not contemplated in the art discussed above. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an ornament backlighting device that may be detached and reattached in the simple manner described hereinafter. The foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art are overcome by the unique construction of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.